Kentucky Rose
by DivaNikki
Summary: *Set sometime in the beginning of the fifth season, the Sheffield family takes a trip to the Kentucky Derby which proves to be the perfect place for Fran and Maxwell to heighten their relationship*


_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All characters and related rights belong to CBS and Highschool Sweethearts Productions. Just a fangirl having fun!_

TN Fanfiction

Kentucky Rose

(c)opyright N.P.

_*Set sometime in the beginning of the fifth season, the Sheffield family takes a trip to the Kentucky Derby. Rated MF for Max and Fran ; ) *_

(Author's Notes: Hello! Well, I'm at it again with another fanfic that basks in the glory of Fran and Maxwell's relationship. I was going to take a break from writing...but then the 2013 Kentucky Derby happened. It is such a thrilling event that I just had to include _The Nanny _in it. If anyone has been, you know how exciting it is. And the fashion is out of this world just like Miss Fine! I hope you all enjoy. And again thank you for the continued reviews, critique and support. I appreciate it! xo Nikki)

What an amazing day it was at Churchill Downs! It was no ordinary day but that very special day in Kentucky that only happened once a year - The Kentucky Derby.

The area surrounding hte track inside and out was over crowded with celebrities, politicians, business elite, gamblers, locals and out-of-town go getters. The energy was at it's peak and Fran Fine shared in the excitement.

She stood with Maggie, Brighton and Grace on the red carpet a few feet away from Mr. Sheffield who was in the middle of an interview down the press line. Normally Fran would be participating in spotting out celebrities as the children were doing now, but instead she observed Maxwell. God, he looked good in his tailored navy blue suit. His posture and demeanor was business-like and classy, but his smile and chatter with the reporter was cool, content and friendly. His salt and pepper hair shined in the sun and his eyes sparkled. She got a warm tingly feeling just watching the man.

Then he looked her way.

Still in conversation, he smiled at her. Fran slightly tilted her head and gave him a cute smile back. She noticed him look her up and down a moment almost enticingly before turning back to the reporter.

He just checked her out!

Fran giggled to herself flattered. She loved the way she looked today all dolled up in the Kentucky Derby fashion she had to say so herself. She wore a white, pencil dress that hugged all her curves down to her knees. The bodice carved out her cleavage and the high slit up the back made the dress sexy yet classy. Her mango colored spiked heels matched her mango colored floppy hat that covered half her face. She not only looked good but she felt like a flower in bloom on this May day.

Looking around, Fran obvserved all of the other ladies' hats and dresses. Some were bizarre but most were beautiful and unique and colorful. The area was a multi-colored playground. From the sky, the surrounding track must look like a bag of skittles.

Maxwell walked back over and gently took her elbow.

Max: Ready?

She gave him a nod and followed his lead with the kids following close behind. Down the carpet Maxwell was persuaded by photographers to pose. All five of them posed together but the children continued along not interested in pictures. Max stayed put and secured his arm around Fran's waist holding her close. Fran posed with Mr. Sheffield before at other events but today it felt special. She felt at this very moment they were posing at a couple. Actually, they _were_ but Maxwell needed a little more emotional work to actually admit they were a couple out loud.

After pictures with her, he stepped away for his own shots and photographersyelled at her to pose. After being stunned for a moment, Fran put her hand on her hip and went straight into diva mode as she posed like someone who had been at it for years. Then she made her way back to Maxwell. Putting his hand on the small of her back he led her away from the press line following the children threw the crowds.

Fran: I wonder why they wanted my picture? I'm nobody special.

Max: You may not be a celebrity Miss Fine but you are one fascinating woman. They probably loved your attire. That is a big thing here. And anyways, who wouldn't want your picture? You look stunning.

Fran: Thank you. I saw you checking me out earlier.

She did a sideways glance at him smiling wondering how embarrased he would get at her comment. Instead, to her surprise, he took another quick glance at her outfit admiringly.

Max: Why wouldn't I? You sure do make that dress look good.

Fran's mouth opened a bit. She hadn't heard a blunt response from him like that since the whole "I should do you in the dining room" comment. This time though he was fliritng with her and that comment was no mistake. She didn't know what he took this morning but whatever it was, he needed more!

Fran: All of these compliments, I could get used to this.

Max: I compliment you all the time, Miss Fine. I would've thought by now you'd be used to it, yes?

Fran playfully contemplated his suggestion but then shook her head.

Fran: Nope.

Max: I'll have to compliment you more then.

Fran: See that you do.

She saw how relaxed he was and...happy. This was a side to him she mostly only saw when they were on vacations. He had been very stressed with work lately and they hadn't spent a lot of time together so it was nice to get away even with the kids.

Maxwell's good friend Thomas invited them to come. His horse, Magnificence, was running for the first time in the derby and it was a pretty bid deal. Maxwell had been to the derby a few times before but this time was the most thrilling. He also rented a gorgeous lake house the next town over to make it an extended stay. Work could wait. It was time to play.

Inside, they stood in line to place their bets. Maxwell studied all the current statistics of each horse. Fran peeked over his shoulder as her eyes glanced over to the horse Magnificence. It was 10 - 1 at the moment.

Fran: Do you think he has good chances at winning?

Max: Yes, or else I wouldn't be putting down as much money as I am.

Fran: How much are you putting down?

Max: a hundred-thousand.

Fran couldn't help her slight gasp make it's way out of her mouth. She took a step in front of him and put her hand on her hip.

Fran: You're going to give away one-hundred _thousand _ American dollars...on a horse?

Max: I'm not giving it away. I'm betting it. If the horse comes in good, I make profit. If the horse stays ten to one, and he places, I'll profit a million.

Fran: But...if the horse sucks then you practically just gave away a hundred-grand.

Max: That's what gambling is, Miss Fine.

Fran: So if I put down a thousand and the horse wins, then I'll profit what?

Max: At ten to one? Then ten-thousand.

Fran: Sounds good enough for me. If you're chancing that much, I can wager $500.

Max: I thought you just said a thousand?

Fran: Niles and I put in five-hundred each.

Max: Oh?

Fran looked at the monitors again.

Fran: If you had to pick another horse, who would you bet on?

Max: Black Velvet. He's a favorite and only three to one right now so I wouldn't make too much profit if he did win but he's a good horse nonetheless. Good races. How about you?

Fran: Ya see, I think those horses that are favorite's don't win squat in these things. It's always the underdog that surprises everybody.

Max: Is that so?

Fran: I would pick Like a Rose.

Max: And why that horse, Miss Fine? You don't know anything about these things.

Fran: No, but I like that name.

Max rolled his eyes.

Max: You shouldn't make a bet on a horse just because of the name. That horse has won local races but no one really knows about him. He's 20 to 1 right now.

Fran: Which means if I put down a thousand on that horse instead and it wins, I'd make twenty-thousand.

Max: Correct. You're learning.

Fran: Wanna make this interesting?

Max: How do you mean?

Fran: A private bet between us.

He raised his eyebrows intrigued.

Max: Ok, what's the bet?

Fran: If Like a Rose beats Black Velvet at any number, you have to call me Fran from now on all the time no matter what. I'm no longer Miss Fine "your nanny."

Max smiled at her gritting his teeth.

Max: Fine. And if Black Velvet beats Like a Rose, you are to never bring up 'the thing' again no matter what.

She reached out her hand satisfied.

Fran: Deal.

He shook it.

Shortly after, the family made it inside one of the Millionare's Row elegant, spaceous box rooms, and as Maxwell and the children were talking with Donald Trump, Fran stood by the window watching the view below. Robert Leighton Jr, a dashing man in his mid-thirties, took a step next to Fran.

Robert: Excuse me.

Fran turned hearing the deep, southern voice.

Robert: I know everyone who's anyone at these events but your face is not familiar to me. Actress?

Fran: Nope.

Robert: Model?

Fran: Afraid not.

Robert: Politician?

She giggled ridiculously.

Fran: Do I look like a politican?

Robert: You look like you could win an argument.

Fran: Well, I can be very persuasive.

He looked her up and down.

Robert: I bet you can.

That was the second man today, that she had noticed, to check her out. She definitely needed to get more of this wardrobe.

Fran: Fran.

Robert: Robert. Have you been in Millionare's Row before?

Fran: No, actually this is my first time at the Kentucky Derby.

Robert: Oh, a Kentucky Derby virgin?

Fran smiled and nodded. He was definitely flirting.

Robert: What do you think so far?

Fran: It's amazing. But ask me after the race when my horse wins, then we'll talk.

Robert: Who did you bet on?

Fran: Magnificence.

Robert: Ah, the first timer as well.

Fran: The owner is a friend of the family. I have a little side bet on Like a Rose, too.

Robert: That's the horse I'm betting on. My cousin is his trainer.

Fran: Do all the family members get to come up here?

Robert: No. My Father is Robert Leighton Senior. He's the former Governor of Kentucky. I've been here every year since I was a child.

Fran: Rich father with all the perks, huh?

Robert: I own a architecture company here and in Texas so I've done pretty well myself. What do you do? Who are you here with?

Fran: I'm a nanny up in Manhattan.

Robert: There'd be a lot of upset mother's if all nanny's looked like you.

Fran: Thank you. And I'm here with...

Max: Here you go.

Interrupting them, Maxwell handed a cocktail to her.

Fran: Thank you. What is it?

Max was about to answer when Robert cut in.

Robert: A mint julep. The Derby is famous for them.

Fran: I've never had it.

Robert: It's a minty bourbon cocktail. You'll like it.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow and stiffened up at this gentleman.

Max: How do you know what she likes?

Fran bit her bottom lip smiling as she glanced over her shoulder at Mr. Sheffield. She definitely recognized his jealous voice.

Robert: Because obviously Fran has great taste.

Fran: Robert, this is who I'm here with...Maxwell Sheffield. He's a producer. Mr. Sheffield this is Robert Leighton Jr, an architect.

Max: Oh?

Fran: His father used to be Governors. He's a big hoidy toidy here and his cousin is the trainer to Like a Rose.

He looked at her sarcastically.

Max: How interesting.

Fran: Yes, you remember, the horse that's going to beat yours.

Robert: What horse are you betting on, sir?

Fran cut Maxwell off when he started to speak.

Fran: He's got a lot down for Magnificence but his side horse is Black Velvet.

Robert: Well, Black Velvet is a pretty good bet. A favorite, too.

Maxwell smiled and nodded but Robert leaned into Fran.

Robert: But he can't beat Like a Rose.

Stiffening up again, Max put his hand around Fran's waist.

Max: The children are out on the balcony waiting for us. They're about to start.

Fran: Robert, nice to meet you.

Robert: Good luck.

Out on the balcony, Fran cuddled Grace from behind as she looked at Maxwell a little annoyed.

Fran: For heaven's sakes, Mr. Sheffield, we were only talking about horses. You didn't have to get jealous.

Max: I wasn't jealous. And I saw him checking you out.

Fran: So? You were checking me out.

Max: That's different.

Fran: Ok, whatever you say.

She looked at Maggie who smiled and rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden the trumpets started playing the calvary call to the post fanfare and everyone cheered excited for the race to start.

Then the band started to play My Old Kentucky Home and everyone started singing. Not everyone knew the tune, but hearing all the crowds sing it cheerfully and sway saluting their drinks in the air, it eluded a warm, joyful feeling. Max looked at Fran and smiled. She smiled back.

When the race started and the horses charged out of their posts, Fran held the binaculars up and watched nervously at Magnificence who was in current seventh place. She glanced over at Mr. Sheffield who looked calm on the outside but he had his hands braced on the bar railing and they were squeezing it tight.

As the horses sped around the corner heading towards the finish line, Max looked over at Fran as she bit her bottom lip. Magnificence was in third place at the moment. They both watched as Magnificence now sped up to second. Grabbing his hand in support and excitment, Fran and Max both stiffened and watched in awe as the horse was neck to neck with another horse both running to first. The crowd went wild as both horses ran through followed by Like a Rose who placed third. Then it was quickly announced Magnificence placed first.

Max: YES!

Fran screamed and laughed as she jumped into Maxwell's arms. The kids all giggled as they watched how excited their father and nanny were like two kids finding out they were going to Disneyland. Obviously they didn't know much about the races and had not need to worry about money so all this was purse amusement to them at the moment.

Max: Yes. See, I told you to trust me.

Fran: Yes, you were right. I'm so happy for you friend, too. How exciting.

Max: Look, he's down there with his whole family with reporters.

Fran: By the way, I don't know if you noticed, but Like a Rose came in third. And Black Velvet? Oh, what was it? Eighth? Nineth?

Max smiled in mockery and nodded.

Fran: Say it. Sayyy iiit.

He cleared his throat and turned to her smiling.

Max: Congratulations _Fran_.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Fran: See, _Max_, it's not that bad is it?

Max: You're going to keep bringing up _the thing_, aren't you?  
Fran: When you're bad, absolutely.

He sighed and backed her off of him.

Max: I'll never live it down.

Fran: Nope.

As the family walked up to their rented SUV, Maggie held her hand out to her father.

Maggie: You promised I could drive back.

Max: So, I did.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and handed them out to her but when she went to take them he quickly took them away.

Max: You promise to be careful? This isn't out vehicle.

Maggie: Ugh, dad, I know. I'll be careful. I promise.

He handed her the keys.

Brighton: Shot gun!

He and Maggie got in and a sleepy Gracie climbed to the very back seat leaving Fran and Max standing in front of the car.

Fran: So, how does it feel to have another million?

Max: Feels great. I think I'm going to use some of this money and take the family on vacation and perhaps buy you something pretty.

Fran: Ok, how about a diamond ring and a honeymoon in the tropics?

She could see her comment didn't phase him. He was used to her playful remarks by now.

Max: I was thinking somewhere along the lines of a trip to Chanel and a vacation to Italy?

Fran: How about a trip to the Chanel in Italy?

Max: Perfect.

She smiled and ran her hand down his chest a bit suggestively.

Fran: By the way, have I told you how unbelievably handsome you look in that suit?

Max: No, but thank you. Not as ravashing as you.

He smiled back, their eyes both sparkling.

Maggie: What are they doing just standing there?

Brighton: Flirting, what else?

Maggie: Well, they can flirt in the car.

She honked the horn making the couple jump startled.

Max: I guess that's our que.

On the drive back to their rented lake house, Grace was asleep in the far back as Maggie concentrated on driving and Brighton kept changing the station of the radio. Fran and Max were both quiet and kept exchanging glances.

Fran slid her hand on top of his non-chalauntly. He took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled at him in comfort and then rest his hand in hers ontop of her lap. It was a few minutes until she felt him slide their connected hands lower on her lap and his fingers slowly caressed her knee. Fran kept staring out the window trying to take no notice of it but the more he caressed the more her body responded. She started feeling tingling between her legs that only Maxwell Sheffield could create just by touching her knee for heaven's sakes!

Finally, she looked down as he now brought his entire hand down on her knee and inched upwards as much as he could go with her snug dress. She was happy the dress was unusually long for her preferance. If he caressed her legs any higher she would not want the kids there. But at the same time she cursed the long dress because she wanted to feel more of him on her skin. She slowly uncrossed her legs. He kept his hand on her knee but now his fingers rested between her slightly parted knees. First he had been checking her out and now he was feeling her up, sort of speak.

On the outside, it didn't look like much but on the inside they were both heating up.

Maggie: Did, it's this street right?

Quickly taking his hand off her leg, he looked out the window.

Max: Yep, right here.

When Maggie parked in front of the house, she and Brighton got out followed by Max. Fran turned around and reached for Gracie.

Fran: Wake up, honey, we're here.

A sleepy Gracie glimbed out before Fran then Max reached his hand out for Fran's.

Max: Go unlock the door. We'll be right there.

Fran looked a little confused as he watched the kids head inside. He then took her hand and walked her to the other side of the SUV, a shield for them. Maxwell braced her hips in his hands and kissed her passionately. She gladly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, urging him on with her tongue trying to make him even more brave. And he did such that. Her back pressed upon the door as he pressed harder against her, taking control her mouth pushing and pulling against her tongue and lips. The last time they shared a kiss like this was in his office during the whole Bobbi Fleckman fiasco.

She slid her arms around his hips and pushed him against her closer, harder. Instinctively, Maxwell's hands came up and cupped her through her dress. But just as quickly, he moved his hands away and braced them on the car on each side of her head. Fran couldn't help but give off a slight whimper as his lips lost connected with hers. They each let out a puff of heavy breath as they stared at each other on what had just happened. She bit her lower lip wondering what would happen next.

Maggie: Hey, where are you guys?!

Max backed away and taking one more look at Fran, he started towards the house. Fran took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure before she followed him in suit. She wondered what he was thinking. He didn't say "I'm sorry" so that was something.

The next morning, it was unseasonable hot for early May in Kentucky. Only ten in the morning and already the temperature was a high of 81 degrees. In the backyard, with the lake as the background right down the grassy hill, the family excluding Fran, were already in bathing suits. Maggie layed on a lounge chair getting sun as Brighton filled up water balloons and Maxwell tried figuring out setting up the slip n' slide with an impatient Gracie next to him.

Inside, Fran walked out of her room in her oversized tshirt and PJ shorts. Realizing what time it was, she knew the entire family was up by now and wondered why no one had woken her up. Walkind across the balcony she peeked into Maggie and Gracie's room - empty, then she peeked into Brighton's - empty, and finally Maxwell's. Empty. She jogged down the stairs and searched the house but it was also empty. Entering the kitchen she put her hands on her hips when no one was to be seen. They wouldn't leave the house without her.

Fran: Ooookkkk.

Then she heard giggles and voices. She peeked out the window and after seeing everyone in the sun she decided to slip on her suit and join.

A few minutes later, Fran walked towards them wearing a bikini top under her tank top and had on a pair of little jean shorts. She observed Maxwell a he looked frustrated but yummy wearing only a pair of navy blue swim trunks.

Maxwell: Blast.

He tossed the slide down.

Maxwell: I give up.

Fran: Are we doing something interesting here?

She stood next to him and glanced down at the plastic material.

Max: Good morning.

She looked up at him and smiled back.

Fran: Morning.

Max: Did you sleep good?

Fran: Very.

Max: You look radiant this morning.

Fran: Maybe that's because I'm looking at you.

He was about to respond to her when Grace interrupted.

Grace: But daddy, you always told us never to give up on something you have your heart set on.

Fran gently cleared her throat and looked at him with a bit of a hint in her eyes.d

Fran: Yeah.

He ignored her remark and turned to Brighton.

Max: Son, can you help me with this bloody thing?

Fran: This may be far-fetched for you, as you are a man, but maybe reading the instructions would help?

Max: We don't need instructions for a slip and...whatever it is, Miss Fine.

Her eyebrows raised and she put her hand up to her ear.

Fran: Wait, what? Huh? Who?

He realized what she was referring to and he rolled his eyes.

Max: Fran. Fran, Fran, Fran.

Satisfied, she smiled and walked over to Maggie and stared down at the cooler full of multi-colored water balloons.

Fran: I didn't know we had these.

Maggie: Yeah, the troll brought a bag.

Fran: I've never really done these. Are we going to play catch with them?

Maggie: No, we're gonna set up a water balloon fight later.

Fran: So just throw them at each other, huh?

Maggie: Yep.

Fran looked up and smiled evilly seeing Maxwell still in a frustrated mood over a damn, silly slip n' slide.

Fran: Can I have a practice throw?

Maggie: As long as it's not at me.

Fran picked one up and switched it back and forth to each hand then threw it at her target. It hit Maxwell right in the back. He stiffened and turned around. Maggie pointed up at Fran. She held her hands behind her back and swayed with a cute smile plastered on her face.

He pointed at her.

Max: I'm going to get you.

Fran: I'll look forward to it. Hey! Cheer up, will ya?

Brighton: There, it's done.

Grace: I'm gonna try it.

Fran: Be careful!

Grace ran and then went head first down the slide sliding into the little pool of water.

B: Awesome. I'm next!

Fran walked back over to them.

Fran: I'll let you throw a water balloon at my head right now if you do that slide.

Max: I'm not throwing anything at your head.

After Brighton, Max got into position. Fran stood there with her hands on her hips, her mouth open a tad in shock, as he was seriously about to do this. Maxwell Sheffield?

Running and then sliding, he made it to the end and the kids cheered. Proudly he walked over to Fran wiping the water off his face.

Max: Your turn.

She giggled and ran her hand through his wet locks.

Fran: I am not running and landing on my stomach across plastic where I might bruise something ... or a pair of somethings. No, sir.

After they tired out of the slip n' slide, Maxwell un-hooked the hose from the slide and re-attached the sprayer. Right on cue, Fran had her back turned to him as she chatted with Maggie. This was the perfect time for his revenge. Max got Brighton's attention, who was standing next to him, and he pointed to the hose in his hand and to Fran. Brighton smiled and nodded.

Maxwell pushed on the sprayer and lifted it. A line of cold, hard water started from her thighs and went straight up her tush up her back to the back of her neck making her scream as Maggie jumped out of the line of water.

She turned around less than amused. She took off her wet tank top and threw it at him. Catching it, he laughed. She picked up a water balloon and threw it at him hitting him in the arm. The second one, he caught and threw it at Gracie's feet.

Grace: Water balloon fight!

Fran grabbed another balloon and made her way away from Maxwell as he also got a balloon. Brighton hit one at Max and Max threw one at him. As he went to grab another one, a big gush of water hit him in the face. Fran gasped and stiffled her laughter with her hand in shock seeing his expression. She was aiming for his chest but failed.

Max walked her way with determination and no balloon in his hand. She knew she was in for it. The closer he got to her, the quicker his steps got. Fran backed away and turned running away. She yelped as she slipped on the wet grass. Regaining her balance she ran towards the pathway on the side of the house and he was fast on her heels.

She ran through the side door and there they ran through the house like a couple of kids. Making it into the kitchen, he slipped behind her. She quickly grabbed the sink hose and held it up in protection but it didn't phase him. He put his arms out ridiculously.

Max: Really?

He took a few steps towards her but she sprayed him in the head. He grabbed the hose and together they faught for it both not letting go. His chest was pressed up against her back as they suddenly became still both with a firm hold on it. She turned around facing him her hands braced on the hose behind her back.

Maxwell came in and kissed her on the lips. Not realizing he was doing this on purpose, she let go of the hose and wrapped her arms around his neck. But as soon as she did, he took the spray and his lips let go of hers before her face was sprayed with water.

Fran gasped and ran from it grabbing the kitchen towel. She whipped him in the side and it was a good one. He let go of the hose and stood before her motioning with his hands to whip him again, or atleast try. She whipped his arm but he caught it and whipped her on the thigh.

Fran: Ow!

She tried to grab it but he whipped her on the butt this time.

Fran: That hurts. Stop it!

Mad, she ran towards him but slipped on water. Laughing he went to get a way but she grabbed his leg and he fell down next to her. She got on top of him and grabbed the towel throwing it behind her. Putting his hands behind his head in comfort, he smiled.

Fran: You look pretty cocky for a man who just lost.

Max: Lost? Obviously, I won.

Fran: How? I'm pinning you down.

He looked at her matter-of-factly.

Max: Fran, before you could count to three, I'd have you on your back pinning YOU down.

Fran reached down and grabbed his wrists in her hands. He didn't know how strong she could be.

Fran: One ... two ...

In one movement, he lifted her wrists and rolled over straddling her now pinning her hands above her head. She looked up at him a little winded.

Max: Three.

She glanced at his half naked body between hers and it caused a erotic stir inside her.

Fran: I kinda like this position better.

Maxwell was well aware of her half naked torso right under his and his hips braced between her legs. Although, he didn't mind the first way, either. Looking back up at her face, she slightly smiled.

Fran: One...two...three. Well, looks like you won.

He took his hands from her wrists and slid them down her arms.

Fran: Don't wrestlers get off their opponents after the count of three?

She felt his nose touch hers.

Max: Yeah. But I don't want to.

She put her hands behind his neck and slowly slid them down to the waist band of his trunks.

Fran: I don't want you to.

His lips were about to descend onto hers when they heard the children yell for them echo from outside. He backed away from her and stood up. Reaching his hand our for hers, she accepted the invitation and he helped her up off the floor.

Fran: Go. I'll clean up the water.

Nodding he turned to walk out but in the back was sprayed with some more water. He turned around with a raised eye brow.

Fran: Looks like _I_ won.

That night, the house was semi-lit and very quiet as Fran snuck out of her room wearing her Queens college t-shirt and holding a towel. She proceeded downstairs and walked out of the house.

Meanwhile, Maxwell stood on the balcony outside his bedroom enjoying a nightcap sniffer of brandy. He watched lightening bugs flitter and the moon radiate off the lake as well as listened the the night sounds of trees swaying in the warm breeze and little critters talking to each other.

Below, he heard the back door shut and soon Fran's image emergerged as she walked across the back yard and started towards the lake. Setting his drink down, he decided to follow her and see what she was up to.

As Fran came to the end of the little wooded pier, she set her her towel down and released her hair from it's clip. Behind her, Maxwell's sihlouette emerged closer. But he stopped when she lifted her shirt. Her back to him, all she wore was a pair of black bikini bottoms. Putting her arms up she dove into the lake. He took a breath and once again became brave as he walked up the pier.

When she came up from the water, she sighed luxuriously. It felt so refreshing and cool on her body.

Max: You know, it's not safe to swim alone at night.

Gasping, Fran turned her body around in the water and stared up at Maxwell who had his arms crossed. She remembered she was only a few feet away from him topless. At first Fran looked up at him like she was in trouble as she tred the water, but then she smiled casually.

Fran: I couldn't sleep. I thought a midnight swim would help.

With his uptight manner, he cleared his throat and spoke sternly.

Max: Do you always make it a habit of swimming topless?

Fran: I didn't think anyone was around. And no, it's not apart of my repertoire.

He nodded and turned to leave.

Fran: Where are you going?

Max: Back inside. Don't stay in long. I don't want you find you drowning.

Fran: Why? Then you can give me mouth to mouth.

Winking, he couldn't help but smile.

Fran: Why don't you join me?

Max: Egh, no thank you.

Fran: Oh, c'mon. Do something spontaneous for once in your life.

Max: Will you put your shirt back on?

Fran: No.

He couldn't help but slightly smile at her quick matter-of-fact response.

Fran: But you can jump in with all your clothes on for all I care. Just come in.

He unbottoned his navy blue shirt and took that off then un did his jeans and dropped them. Clad in a pair of dark boxers she swam a little further away making room for him to jump in. She didn't want to stare at his body, which made her cuckoo for cocoa Maxwell, because lord knows it would probably scare him away. After all, they _were_ about to take an almost skinny dipping night swim together.

Fran: You're more brave than I thought.

Max: Here goes nothing.

He jumped in making Fran giggle. She expected him to come right up complaining about how bloody cold it was but nothing. Then she expected he might sneak up on her but she didn't feel anything. Turning every which way in the water, she tried to see where he was.

Fran: Maxwell?

Still nothing. An image of him hitting his head on a rock under water popped into her mind and she started to panic.

Fran: Max?

Nothing.

Fran: Oh, my god. Mr. Sheffield?!

Max: Boo.

She yelped as he spoke in her from behind. Turning around, he chuckled seeing her scared but worried face. She slapped his chest.

Fran: Don't do that!

Max: I wanted to have some fun.

Fran: If you wanna have fun then make out with me. Don't make me believe that you're drowning ya putz.

Max: Why? Then you would have to give me mouth to mouth.

Annoyed at the mimick, she backed away from him but he laughed and took her arm pulling her back.

Max: I didn't mean to scare you.

Fran: Yeah, you didn't mean to hire me either but that's been a success.

Max: Hey, enough with the sarcasm shall we Miss Fine?

Knowing he used her "former" name on purpose, she decided to let it slide. They both treded water smiling at each other.

Fran: Does this make you nervous?

Max: What? Being this close to you while you have no top on?

He hadn't been exposed to her breasts as she had been under water and it was dark but just the thought of it made his blood boil yet he tried to make it unnoticeable.

Fran: No, finally taking that swim.

Max: You mean the one we almost had in Burmuda?

Fran: Yea.

Max: You decided not to.

Fran: Well, at the last minute I didn't think it was the right time.

Max: And right now it is?

Fran: Well, we've gone through a lot since then.

Max: This is true. And now you don't have that tattoo anymore.

Fran: That is also true.

Max: What was it?

She giggled and ducked her head backwards into the water to get her hair wet again.

Fran: It's not important.

Max: Ok, then tell me where it was.

Fran: On my lower back hitting my touchas. I still have a scar but it's not really noticeable.

Max: That had to be one of the biggest shockers about you that I found out about. I never imagined you had a tattoo. I'm guessing your age will be shock number two.

Fran: Wishful thinking.

She swam behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and rest her head on his shoulder.

Fran: Will you be like this when we get back home?

Max: What do you mean?

Fran: I mean, will you get lost in your work and barely pay me attention and not hold me or flirt as much with me as you have here once we're back home?

Max: I cannot promise that I won't be as busy with work as I always am but I promise to pay you more attention and I'm not going to pretend that what we've shared here didn't happen.

Fran: And you'll still call me Fran.

Max: And I'll still call you Fran.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before turning around in his arms facing him, her breasts pressed against his chest under the dark water.

Fran: Kiss me.

He smiled and gave her two pecks on the lips. She looked at him seriously, her voice becoming low into a seductive whisper.

Fran: Kiss me.

He exhaled deeply through his nose trying to keep his arousal steady as he came in slowly. She opened her mouth willingly as he took her upper lip between his and sucked briefly before switching to the lower one. He did it again and then again before he met her eager tongue. He put a hand behind her head and the other rested on her neck as he pushed her mouth closer causing her to open wider to accomadate him better. Sucking and licking her lips again, he switched the angle of their kiss and started it all over again. His lips left hers and inside she cursed him wanting more kisses but then his hot and eager mouth landed upon her neck.

Arousing tingles spread throughout her entire body as he slowly sucked and licked her neck over and over again. She sighed a barely audible whimper seeping through as his mouth was doing wonders. Finally he kissed that spot and rest his forehead against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly twirled them.

Max: You really meant a lot to me, you know that?

She nodded.

Fran: And you know I love you.

When he didn't respond, she slowly backed out of his arms. Of course she was foolish to think he would say it back but he wasn't even responding what she said. He just looked at her with a blank look on his face. Giggling ridiculously, she rolled her eyes before she held her breath and ducked under water.

Max groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

Together they walked back into the house, he a step behind and she had not said a word to him. He knew when she was silent she was deadly. Following her up the stairs he looked like a teenager who was caught smoking and was waiting for a punishment.

Max: Are you mad?

She sighed before she answered.

Fran: No.

Max: Are you sure you're not mad?

Fran: I'm not mad.

Max: Because if you are, you can tell me everything you're thinking. I deserve to hear it. Just yell it out.

She stopped at her door and turned around and whispered.

Fran: I'm not mad.

Max: Then why did you leave the way you did?

Fran: Because if I stayed, I might've drowned you myself.

Opening her door, she stepped inside but then she slammed it hard. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Max: Women.

The next morning, Fran was in the kitchen in her bath robe with a cup of coffee in one hand and a slice of bagel in the other as she gazed out the window at the morning scenery. Hearing someone behind her, she turned around but the moment she did a pair of lips landed upon hers. Surprised, she whimpered but let him kiss her as she stood there with her arms out still holding the continents.

Feeling her relax, Maxwell put his arm around her waist and gently brought her body closer. He slid his tongue in briefly to acknowledge hers before he withdrew and sucked on her lips a few more times before breaking the kiss.

Max: Still mad at me?

Once Fran recovered from the incredible morning kiss he just planted on her she nodded no before smiling. Maxwell smiled back and took the cup and bagel out of her hand setting it on the counter then took her waist in his arms again. He leaned in to kiss her and she opened her mouth just as his lips landed upon hers again. But the kids voices walking their way made them quickly move away from each other. As the kids walked in unaware, he wiped his lips with his thumb as Fran picked up her breakfast again.

Brighton: Can hang out by the lake and go on the jet ski?

Max: Yeah, I was thinking of taking the boat out and doing some fishing, too.

Brighton: Cool, let's do that after breakfast.

And after breakfast, the family changed into their suits and headed down to the lake. Maggie decided to lay out on the floating wood raft and tan as the rest were on the dock un tying the jet ski. Max and Fran both wore life jackets as they got ready for a ride.

Max: You want to drive or sit in back?

Fran: You drive first.

Max started up the jet ski and got on and Fran was about to get on the back but backed away.

Fran: I'm scared.

Max: You don't have to be scared.

Brighton: You haven't been on one of these before?

Fran: No.

Max: Fran, get on. It'll be ok.

Grace: It's fun.

Fran: What if the thing tips over.

Brighton: Then you tip over.

Fran: I tip over? I don't want to tip over!

Max: We're not going to tip over!

Fran: I don't think I wanna go now.

Max: Fran, get on.

Fran: No.

Max: GET ON!

She looked at Max scared and squeeled.

Fran: Stop yelling at me!

Gracie started laughing. Max took a sigh calming down.

Max: I'm sorry. Get on the back.

Fran: You'll keep me safe?

Max: No, I'm going to put you in danger. Of course I'll keep you safe. What are you talking about?

Brighton helped her get on the back. She immediately braced her hands on his sides.

Max: Hang on tight.

Fran: Mmm, no problem there.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as they sped off.

It was thrilling at first for Fran, really fun actually, but then it became relaxing as they rode through the water at a steady pace with the wind in their hair, the sun in their face and their bodies close. She put her cheek against the back of his neck and continued holding onto him. Max looked down at her arms around him and he smiled and then slowed down.

Max: Do you want to try?

Fran: Ok.

Carefully maneuvering, she sat in front of him as he slid to the back.

Max: Just squeeze these to go and let go to slow down. The break down there you can pull for emergency stop.

She did a few practice squeezes before she got a pace going and then she was having the time of her life. He held his hands on her hips as they went across waves making their drive in the water very bumpy with some jumps along the way. Despite telling her to slow down, she kept going and was laughing and "wooo'ing." He couldn't help but enjoy the ride, too, but the minute she started making circles and sharp turns, he had enough. As if reading his mind, she slowed down and pulled up towards their dock again where Brighton and Grace were waiting.

Max: Thank God that's over. You're crazy.

Fran: Gotta be a dare devil once and a while honey.

They got off and the kids got on.

Max: You two be careful and stay where we can see you.

They rode off.

Max: I'm going to take the boat out there. You want to join me?

Fran: Sure.

She turned towards the floating raft where Maggie was laying across the way.

Frran: Maggie, we're taking the boat out! Your brother and sister are on the jet ski.

Maggie: K!

Maxwell took the speed boat out to the middle of the lake but where the house was still in good view and as Fran rubbed sunscreen on her he set up the fishing equipment. Glancing over, he watched as she carefully and enticingly rubbed the lotion into her thighs.

Fran: Would you like to help?

He looked up at her face like he just been caught stealing.

Max: Huh?

Fran: I asked if you would you like to help?

Not sure if she was teasing him or if she really wanted him to help rub the cream on her legs, he didn't answer. Of course he wanted to touch her skin but if he did that, it would lead to things that were not appropriate right here right now.

Fran: My back. Can you put some on my back?

Sighing with relief, he took the bottle as she turned around.

Max: Do you want to try fishing?

Fran: Not a fan, but you have a crack at it.

Max: Have you ever fished?

Fran: Sure.

Max: When?

She tried to come up with an answer, moving her lips, but nothing came out.

Max: If you're going to lie, Fran, atleast do it quickly.

Fran: No, i've never fished, ok? Besides, it looks boring.

Max: There. Done. It can be boring if you don't catch anything. But I find it relaxing and thrilling.

Fran: Thrilling? How the hell is standing there waiting thrilling?

Max: The thrilling part is not knowing what you're going to catch and then finding out when you reel it in.

Fran: I'll try it but if I don't catch anything within five minutes, I'm going to be over there tanning, you hear?

Max: Yes, ma'am. Come on.

He handed her the rod and stood behind her.

Max: throwing your arms back and launch it forward. Make sure your hand is on the stick and not on the line.

Fran: Ok.

Inching closer to her, she smiled when she felt her backside against his front and his hands slide over hers as his face was right next to hers. Together, they swung the line in.

Max: Perfect.

Fran: Now what?

Max: Now we wait.

She turned her head his way and they were inches apart.

Fran: Like this?

He looked down at her lips and remembered the delicious morning kiss he planted on her.

Max: Yeah.

Moving his right hand from the rod, he put it on her neck for support at that angle as his lips enclosed on hers. Her tongue met his mouth before her lips did. It was an awkward angle and she wanted to wrap her arms around him but still it was enough to cause a fire to spark within her again as he took advantage of this and led the kiss deeply, passionately. Surprise to him, she jerked her body and gasped as she looked back ahead.

Fran: I think I've got one!

Max: Reel it in gently.

She did and he helped until a fish came out of the water wiggling.

Fran: I've got one!

He grabbed the fish steady.

Max: That's a nice size one, too. Take the hook out of it's mouth.

Fran: What? I'm not touching that thing!

Max: Fran...

Fran: No!

Max: For bloody sakes.

He took the hook out and tossed the fish back in.

Max: Fishing really isn't for you, is it?

Fran: Nope. So that's it?

Max: And then you do it again.

Fran: Well, i'm not doing it again - unless you mean the kissing - that i'll do over and over.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled sweetly up at him.

Max: And it'll never get boring?

Fran: Never.

He leaned down to kiss her again but the jet ski came by close and swerved making the boat rock from the waves. Fran held onto the side of the boat and shouted towards the jet ski heading away from them.

Fran: BRIGHTON!

That night, Fran walked out of the house into the backyard wearing a white summer dress. It was almost completely dark except for the glow of the moon upon the lake and the lights of their house and other houses in the distance illuminate. The only sounds were crickets and the air was warm and smelled like flowers.

Fran: Maxwell?

Max: Over here, under the willow tree!

Walking over to the tree, she crunched under the hanging leaves and he layed there on a blanket.

Fran: Can I join you?

Max: I wouldn't have it any other way.

She layed down next to him.

Fran: What are you doing out here by yourself?

Max: Just enjoying the country night. Where's the kids?

Fran: Inside watching a movie.

They were both quiet for a moment.

Fran: I'm really happy you brought me here. I've been having a great time.

Max: I'm glad.

Fran: I don't tell you often enough, but thank you for including me in everything like this. Most Nanny's don't experience anything like this.

He could tell she was serious and wasn't fishing for him to correct her which surprised him.

Max: You're more than the nanny. You know this.

Fran: No, I know I'm not an ordinary nanny and I'm more like family but still. You've done so much for me.

Max: And for us. You've made me feel alive again and you've made my children happy. That's why I include you with everything we do. How could I not? And the children won't go anywhere without you now. You're like their mother. And that i'm grateful for. I enjoy our time together, too.

She felt such emotion at the moment it was hard for her to respond right away.

Fran: Thank you. That means a lot.

Again, they were silent as they enjoyed the peace and the atmosphere. She stared up at the hanging vines swaying in the breeze. Closing her eyes she relaxed but they opened when she felt his body turn towards hers. Looked at him, he was on his side and hovered over her gazing at her. She saw the look in his eyes and it caused her breathing to deepen. She hadn't seen that look since London.

He bent in and gently kissed her lips as his hand went to her raised knee and slid upwards. She stared at his lips as his hot fingers felt her thighs for the first time. Just this move had tingles growing in the place that needed him most. Encouring him, she brought her hands to his shirt and unbottoned it slowly. When she was finished, he took the shirt off for her. Smiling at this, she brought his head back down and kissed his lips over and over. Straddling her, he suddenly took her mouth and kissed her with such sexual charge it had her head reeling. She kissed him back just as much and ran her hands up and down his back feeling his muscles under her finger tips.

With their tongues still in a heated battle, he lowered her dress straps and let the dress continue southward just below her breasts. He noticed she wore no bra and he had to see, touch, taste. Breaking their kiss, he looked down at her creamy breasts and felt himself harden to the point of no return. Starting at her neck, he kissed downwards past her collar bone, down her chest and to her right breast. She kept her hands on the back of his head as he licked her hardened nipple before taking it in his mouth. She whimpered in passion as she felt his mouth on her for the first time. He licked and sucked like a man possessed and she herself couldn't get enough. Doing the same to the other breast, he felt her start to squirm.

After claiming her mouth once more, he sat back on his knees as he brough his hands to her raised knees. sliding his hands down her thighs he lifted the skirt as well until it pooled around her hips. He curled his fingers under the lace edge and pulled down. Slowly, he pulled the lace down her legs and she maneuvered her legs one by one helping him. Now off her feet, he tossed it over by his shirt.

Except for the dress pooled around her mid section, he was looking at her naked for the first time. She was more gorgeous, more exotic, more intoxicating and sexy than he ever imagined. Just the sight of her and what was about to happen made him want to release then and there. But, instead he looked up at her with such admiration. Nestling his shoulder between her legs, he kissed her thighs one by one inching closer to her core. She couldn't steady her deep breaths as he came closer. And then it happened. She felt his tongue taste her for the first time. Then he did it again before his mouth took her. She moaned in delight and ecstasy feeling the beginning rush of an orgasm fall over her just by the few seconds of him devouring her.

Speaking his name through whimpers, he kissed all the way back up to her lips. They exchanged another sexual kiss as his hips were not settled between her legs. She wrapped one leg around his waist and pushed upwards as he couldn't help but push into her. He groaned when she suddenly felt him through his pants. He reached down and un did his belt. She unzipped him and together they yanked down his pants and boxers just enough to relieve himself of the material. She was the one now to kiss him hard and feirce as she milked him with her hand. He knew if she continued with that, he'd embarras them both.

Taking her wrists in hers, her hands were pinned above her head making her gasp in delight by his agressiveness. Applying butterfly kisses to her lips, he positioned himself. Nudging her, he breathed against her lips asking permission.

She nodded.

When he pushed into her, it was like a pleasurable shock wave went through their bodies. He stilled himself, his lips right above hers, all his muscles strained as she closed her eyes and bowed her head back. He gently started moving letting her get the feel of him. Letting go of her hands, she immediately brought them down to his hips and urged him in all the way. Within minutes their bodies were moving at their own will as he pumped into her and she matched his thrusts, their moans vibrating off each others mouths.

When he felt her nails dig into his back, he broke their kisses and stared at her face strained in pleasure. Her whimpers came in spurts as he built up an incredible climax. Whispering, Oh God, she panted before crying out loudly. Her muscles contracted around him milking him wildly as she rode wave after wave. He couldn't hold out any more. Groaning, he thrust a few more times before he released into her. She welcomed his weight on hers, as they waited their breathing to steady.

The next morning, Maxwell sent the kids on their way to their riding lesson down the road. He was happy they would be entertained for a few hours. This gave him and Fran some time to entertain themselves alone for a few hours. Max walked up stairs to wake up sleeping beauty but when he entered her room, she wasn't in the bed. Confused, he was about to walk out to see if she was in the kitchen when he heard the shower turn on and smiled.

Fran had just wet her hair when the stall door slid open. A little startled at first, she smiled when Maxwell stood there naked obviously willing to join her. He looked at her wet, bare form huskily before he looked back up at her and gently smiled a sparkle in his eye.

Max: Can I join?

Fran: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Chuckling he stepped in and shut the shower door.

A little later, Max sat on the couch with the remote in his hand as he switched through channels. Fran walked in with a bowl of grapes. He settled on Breakfast at Tiffanys, knowing it was on of her favorite movies, then tossed the remote on the table. She set the bowl down and cuddled up next to him. Kneeling on the couch next to him she wrapped her around him and started kissing her neck.

Max chuckled motioning towards the tv screen.

Max: I thought you said you wanted to watch television?

Fran: This is more fun.

She swooped her leg over his lap and straddled him. She gave him a kiss but when he reached for her lips, she pulled back. He tried again and she teased him again. He gave up and leaned a bit to the side to look at the movie teasing her back. She leaned that direction to block the view and took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

Just then the echo of the children's voices coming up to the door prompted them to part. As the three walked in, Fran got off of him and quickly wiped lipstick off his lips before fixing her own.

They both smiled at the kids as they walked in the living room.

Fran: Hi.

Max: Did you guys have fun?

Grace: They have the most amazing horses here.

B: Duh, it's by the Kentucky Derby.

Maggie: And they have the most amazing trainers.

The tall blonde winked at Fran who imitated an "oo" expression, intrigued.

Grace: Daddy, there's a big carnival across town. Can we go?

Max looked at Fran for approval wondering if she was interested.

Fran: That sounds like fun.

Max: Ok, we'll go right after dinner.

That night, at the carnival, the family were taking a ride on the ferris wheel. The three kids shared the seat in front of Fran and Maxwell who shared a seat alone. As they got to the top, Fran cuddled Max and pointed to the sky.

Fran: You don't see the stars this clear back home.

Max One of the perks of being in the country. I do enjoy escaping from the city once and a while. Enjoying real nature once and a while is really refreshing. And central park doesn't count.

She giggled and rest her head on his shoulder.

Fran: Maybe you should get a little house here or something to 'get away' every now and then.

Max: It's not a bad idea. I remember in London when I was a kid, my brother and sister and I would go out to the country to stay with my uncle when my parents went away. He owned this midevil castle in the country outsie of Whales and the view was valleys and rivers as far as the eye could see. Only there could we run around and be real children without the discipline we had back home with my parents around.

Fran smiled and closed her eyes imagining Maxwell as a free and happy-spirited kid. She thought his entire childhood was proper and sheltered so she was relieved to hear he experienced real care-free childhood on occasion.

Fran: You know, that kind of imitates your life as an adult.

Max: What do you mean?

Fran: Well, when we go on trips and vacation I see another side of you - a more relaxed and fun Maxwell. And then at home you're back to the proper Englishman who keeps his nose in his book most of the time. Or screenplay, in your case. And to be honest, I have never seen you as happy as you have been here.

Max: I suppose you're right. But if we're being honest, as much as I love spending time with my children, I don't think I would've been this happy without you here.

She smiled in awe before he leaned to her and gave her a kiss. She gave him a kiss back.

Brighton: Ewwww, they're kissing!

Fran and Max both turned around as much as they could and looked down at the kids smiling at them from the seat below them. Giggling, Fran took Maxwell's face in her hand and planted kisses all over his lips and face teasing the kids more. Maggie smiled and shook her head as Gracie laughed and Brighton covered his eyes.

Brighton: Get a room!

Fran: Get a way!

Turning back around giggling, she rest her head against Maxwell's arm that rested on the seat and heldh is hand.

Brighton: Aren't you a little old to be acting like teenagers on their first date?

Fran: Ugh, Brighton don't make me knock . you . out.

Maxwell laughed and kissed her head.

A little later, Fran walked out of the restrooms and looked around for Max when Robert walked up to her.

Robert: The Kentucky Derby Virgin, right?

Fran laughed and they shook hands greeting each other.

Robert: What a race, huh?

Fran: Yeah, it was thrilling.

Robert: I wanted to catch you afterwards but you disappeared.

Fran: I went off with the family.

Robert: The horse you bet on was the winner right?

Fran: Yep. But the horse you bet on was my side bet. He came in third so that wasn't too bad either.

Robert: I'm surprised to see you here.

Fran: Why?

Robert: Well, at the race you seemed more like an indoor girl.

Fran: Looks are deceiving. But I can say the same for you.

Robert: What, like an indoor girl?

She giggled and shook her head.

Fran: No, you seemed more like an office cowboy and one who would be at a, I don't know, poker match than a country carnival.

Robert: There's a beer garden across the way. Come get a drink with me.

Grabbing her hand she politely took it away.

Fran: Oh, thank you but actually I'm here with my family so...

Robert: They're probably on a ride. One drink won't kill ya.

Fran: You've obviously never seen me after one pink squirrel.

Getting a little impatient, he grabbed her wrist, not too hard, but enough to get his point across and started walking.

Fran: I don't want to have a drink with you, Robert.

She tried pulling her arm away but to no avail. When Robert turned back to her, a man's hand grabbed his wrist and they became face to face with an angry Maxwell.

Max: Don't put your hand on her again.

Robert: Don't put _your_ hand on me again.

Max: She's spoken for.

Robert took a step towards him.

Robert: I don't see a ring.

Maxwell took a step, too.

Max: She's none of your concern.

Robert looked at Fran ridiculously and pointed to Max.

Robert: Are you seriously with this guy?

Losing his temper, Maxwell took another step and was about to fight this guy until Fran quickly stepped between them.

Fran: Yes, I seriously am.

Turning back to Max she pointed at him sternly.

Fran: And Maxwell you seriously need to calm down.

Robert: Yes, Maxwell.

This time, Fran had no choice to step out of the way as Maxwell grabbed the other guy's collar to which Robert grabbed Maxwell's collar and they stood there jaws clenching frozen waiting for the other to make the third move. People around were now starting to notice and Fran was afraid one of the kids would walk up and see.

Fran put her hands on both of their arms and hissed at them.

Fran: Robert, I am not interested and Maxwell...let...go.

After a moment, Maxwell let go and Robert let go both staggering backwards. Turning him around she pushed Maxwell to start walking. Looking back at Robert, he smiled at her. Giving him the middle finger was her reflex.

Back at the house, moonlight illuminated Fran and Max as they held hands and slowly walked up the pier enjoying some alone time before they went to bed in their respected bedrooms.

Fran: You over-reacted.

Max: The guy's a jerk. He shouldn't have touched you.

Fran: I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.

Max: I want to take care of you. I have the right to protect what's mine.

Fran: As in Nanny?

Max heard a bit of playful sarcasm in her voice. They made it to the end of the pier and he embraced her.

Max: As in my girl.

She looked at him smiling from ear to ear wrinkling her nose blushing.

Fran: I'm your girl?

Max: Yes. Besides, you're in love with me and I'm in love with you.

Suddenly stopping, she let what he just said sink in. But did it sink in with him?

Fran: You do realize what you just said?

Turning and embracing her he looked deep into her eyes.

Max: I love you, Fran.

Fran carefully observed him almost waiting for a "but" to come with that.

Max: I'm not taking it back.

Fran: You promise?

Max: If you want, I can make it official.

Fran: How? We've already made love.

Max: Well, we can continue making love.

She smiled sexy liking that idea.

Max: And how about instead of going to Chanel in Italy, we make a stop to Cartier instead?

Almost shy, she giggled tears forming and hugged him. Across the way, the kids stood on the balcony of the house watching them. They looked at each other and smiled.

THE END . . .


End file.
